


farewell is like the end

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Series, bring all your tissues, canon character death, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing can save them from saying goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	farewell is like the end

**Author's Note:**

> this didn’t go at all where I had planned, as fics are wont to do. *shrug* Despite that, I’m pretty pleased with it.
> 
> This story’s elements are inspired heavily by events that have occurred or are occurring over at [](http://tf-ic-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_ic_prompts**](http://tf-ic-prompts.livejournal.com/) , though they aren’t exactly identical. Many thanks to [](http://ante-luce.livejournal.com/profile)[**ante_luce**](http://ante-luce.livejournal.com/) and [](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wicked3659.livejournal.com/)**wicked3659** for being a wonderful Jazz and Prowl to my Sari

“Hey, Prowl.” She knelt down in front of the tomb where they had laid Prowl to rest. Some days it didn’t seem real at all, like he would step out of there at any moment and tell her that he was sorry to have worried her and that she didn’t need to cry anymore. Other days it was too real, and she couldn’t stop the tears from running down her face.

“I… I had to stop by one more time before I left. I’m going back to Earth tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll get to come see you guys again.” She leaned heavily against the cold metal door in front of her. “Dad called a little while ago. He’s sick and the doctors… the doctors don’t know what it is. They don’t think he’s going to make it.”

She sobbed then, wrapping her arms around herself and trying to find any comfort she could. “I wish you were here, Prowl. You always knew what to say or how to deal. You always knew how to make it seem like the world wasn’t ending after all.

“I need that so much right now, Prowl. I need you.”

Jazz watched from the archway leading to the tomb, face set in the sad frown that seemed to have become a permanent fixture. His spark ached, both for Sari and his own loss.

_I need him too, sweetspark._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He hadn’t been able to say goodbye to her. Not while the wound was still so raw across his spark and they both knew this could be the last time they saw each other. Not while they were both still trying to understand why they had lost what they lost.

“I’ll miss you,” she said, giving him a sad smile.

“Miss you too, sweetspark,” Jazz replied. “But you can call me whenever you need to hear a friendly voice.”

“Okay.” Tears were welling up in her eyes, and he wondered if he had said something wrong. They’d gotten so close during their time on Earth, but sometimes he still didn’t understand things about her. “You’ll do the same, right?”

“You bet.” Carefully, he ran a finger over her hair. “And I’ll see if I can’t arrange some leave time to come visit soon. Sound good?”

“Sounds great.” She gave him a watery smile. “Love you, Jazz.”

“Love you too, Sari.” He tried to smile back, but he knew he wasn’t succeeding. “You should go say bye to the others, so you can get home to your dad. He needs you.”

“Yeah.” She looked as spark broken as he felt as the turned away to go say goodbye to the others.

No, letting go wasn’t any easier just because the person you were letting go of was still alive. Once Sari was through the space bridge, he slipped away to mourn in peace.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Silently, he knelt down in front of Prowl’s tomb.

“Hey, Prowl. Sorry I haven’t been by much. Getting the Boss Bot set up in his new gig took more time than I expected. And Sari ate up what little I had left after that. And I knew you’d want me to take care of her.”

He leaned his head against the door of the tomb, much like Sari had the day before. “We sent her off safely this morning. Captain Fanzone met her on Earth. Seems like her dad’s too sick to even get out of bed right now.”

For a moment, he wondered what it would be like to cry—to be able to purge his emotional subroutines via optic fluid and start to heal and move on. “Primus, Prowl. She was part of our family and now she’s gone and it’s like all the lights have gone out. How can I do this without the two of you?”

Prowl remained silent and the tomb held no answers either. With a sad sigh, he stood.

“Love you, Prowl. I’ll try to come see you more often from now on.”

He turned away from the tomb and started when he saw Optimus standing in the archway. “Boss Bot. You need something?”

Optimus shook his head. “Just making sure you were okay. I was worried when you didn’t stay after Sari left.”

“I just couldn’t, you know. Not after I had to say goodbye again.” He tried to duck around the larger mech, but Optimus reached out and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, effectively stopping the motion.

“I know this is hard on you. Harder than it is on the rest of us, even. But I want you to remember that you’re not alone.”

“Maybe not, but it feels like I am.”

“I know.” Optimus pulled an unresisting Jazz against his chest plates and held him, trying to give some measure of comfort.  



End file.
